


cellphones

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: He pointed accusatory at Rick, who was sat in his chair, looking extraordinarily bored. "I mean, damn, Rick, you really messed it up this time!"Rick sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "You need to get it into your head, Morty, you're replaceable! I could - URP - find another Morty just-just like you in minutes. All Mortys are replaceable, they're like - URP - cellphones, if one breaks, you just get another one."





	cellphones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["yknow what Rick. Maybe you're right."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298722) by aesart. 



"I almost died, yaknow!? And you killed that Summer from that other dimension! I had to, I had to watch you kill my sister while I just hung from a-a cliff!" Morty shouted, holding a hand against his forehead in an attempt to halt the bleeding. He pointed accusatory at Rick, who was sat in his chair, looking extraordinarily bored. "I mean, damn, Rick, you really messed it up this time!"  
  
Rick sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "You need to get it into your head, Morty, you're replaceable! I could - URP - find another Morty just-just like you in minutes. All Mortys are replaceable, they're like - URP - cellphones, if one breaks, you just get another one."  
  
Morty stared at Rick in disbelief for a moment, unsure of how to react. His body then made an executive decision to begin to tear up, and he felt a drop slide down his cheek. He quickly directed his gaze to the concrete floor of the garage. No matter what happened, Morty refused to give Rick the satisfaction of having made him cry.  
  
"You don't mean that." He choked out.  
  
"Oh, don't I, Morty?" Rick squinted, staring at him intently. "You're right, maybe I wouldn't even b-bother getting a new Morty, you're all such-such little bitches!"  
  
"I'm not a bitch!" Morty yelled, his head snapped up to look directly at Rick, anger winning out over hurt.  
  
Rick laughed with genuine mirth, and turned around in his swivel chair, taking a screwdriver to some sort of circuit board that was sat on his desk, leaving Morty staring at the back of his head. "Morty, no matter what universe you're from, all of you are just - URP - pussies. Wanna know why, Morty? It's because you're spineless! You're weak and you can't see the-the bigger picture. You're a cloaking device that just unfortunately has a mouth. N-Now, shut the fuck up and hand me some red cable."  
  
A wave of shock ran through Morty, his eyes wide as he stared at the hand Rick had held out for the cable. Rick still wasn't looking at him, all of his focus put to the circuit board. Morty couldn't bring himself to move as he repeated the words his grandfather had just said to him in his head.  
  
_Spineless. Pussy. Weak. Bitch._  
  
_Replaceable._  
  
That word kept running through his mind. Replaceable. Mortys were all just replaceable, so what does it matter if he dies? His grandfather couldn't give less of a fuck about whether his grandson lives or dies. Had all the time they spent together just been for nothing? Had all of their fun adventures been just a way for Rick to kill some time with Morty until he would have to replace him?  
  
Morty's gaze drifted to Rick's laser gun that was sitting on the desk next to where Morty stood.  
  
"Hey! Morty! Red cable, I need it." Rick called Morty's attention, still not looking at him. Rick's still outstretched hand grabbed at the air to further his point to give him the cable.  
  
Morty's eyes quickly glanced at his grandfather's hand and then back to the gun. Morty shakily let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
Now or never.  
  
"Mor-!" Rick began to yell, aiming to spin back around to look at his grandson, but was quickly interrupted by a beam of deadly, condensed electricity piercing through his skull. Rick fell, dead, to the concrete floor as Morty breathed deep and fast, on the verge of hyperventilating, holding the laser gun in his shaky hands. He beheld the lifeless body of his grandfather on the floor.  
  
Morty took a step forward towards the corpse. He pointed the gun down and proceeded to shoot the body seven more times. It twisted and turned and became more disfigured and bloody with every shot. Morty pulled the trigger one last time and then collapsed on the floor, his knees buckling under him.  
  
Morty didn't cry. He wasn't even sure he could cry. He had been sitting there, staring at his grandfather's dead body and holding the weapon that killed him for God knows how long. It could've been 10 minutes, it could've been 10 hours, Morty had no idea. The shock was still deeply set in his brain when a portal opened up in the garage.  
  
Two uniformed Ricks stepped out of the portal, immediately cocking their guns and pointing them at Morty. One of them raised an eyebrow and looked down at the dead Rick while the other one addressed Morty.  
  
"Stand up, drop your weapon, and - URP - put your hands in the air!" The uniformed Rick shouted, gesturing to the ground to signify where Morty should put the gun.  
  
Morty jumped to his feet, quickly dropping the gun and putting his hands up. Suddenly, the dam broke, and he began to loudly sob where he stood. The second Rick rolled his eyes and looked down at his dead counterpart. "Damn, when was the last time we had a Morty who killed a Rick?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while," The first Rick replied, not looking away from the sobbing Morty. He stepped closer to the boy, putting a hand on his back to guide him to the portal. The second Rick hauled the corpse over his shoulder and approached the portal once more, waiting there for the first uniformed Rick to accompany him.  
  
Morty made a wet, phlegmy sound and choked out a question. "Am I going to j-jail?"  
  
"No, you're not going to jail. We're gonna take you to the Morty Day Care, and you'll stay there until - URP - some other Rick wants you. And that reminds me," Morty looked up at the the Rick as he looked back down at him. "You are now #1229, don't forget that."  
  
Morty didn't know what to do but nod in acceptance. The Rick holding his grandfather's body walked though the portal ahead of them, and Morty and the remaining Rick approached it.  
  
"Okay, Killer Morty. Let's go."


End file.
